You Make Me Bite
by punklovesrock
Summary: Alexander is from the Volturi. He feeds on his “prey”, humans, constantly, staying away from other vampires and hunting alone. He could have been a real problem to the human race, until Lolita showed up.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I **don't** own Twilight, the material and character(other them the one's you don't recognize) all belong to Stephanie Meyer.

Summary: Alexander is from the Volturi. He feeds on his "prey", humans, constantly, staying away from other vampires and hunting alone. He could have been a real problem to the human race, until Lolita showed up.

Couple(s): EdwardxBella, JasperxAlice, EmmetxRosalie, OCxOC

OC(s): Lolita and Alexander

**Begin(Author's P.O.V)**

Alexander Rellik is a full-pledged killing machine. He's been a vampire for not long now, about two hundred years old. Yet Alexander Rellik is the most feared name in the vampire 'universe'. Everyone fears him, including the leaders of many human blood-sucking covens of the world.

"Heh, what cowards. Humans are a waste of our precious time." Alexander smiled wickedly. Aro shook his head.

"You may be strong, but you are a dim wit. Do you know that Rellik?" He said, wisely. Alexander sighed. He didn't like to be lectured.

"Yeah whatever old man." He left, leaving Aro to himself. As soon as he left the 'hideout' he smelled human blood. Smirking he ran to the source.

Alexander stopped.

Bella Swan Cullen, the girl who had given birth to a vampire b..baby.

Edward Cullen, Alice Cullen, Jasper Cullen and Renesseme, had come all the way here, to Italy. How sweet. Alexander thought bitterly.

"Edward! Someone's here! And it's not the good kind of someone either." Alice said, glaring straight at Alexander.

Alexander glared straight back. He walked out of the bushed and smiled and them, a creepy smile that scared the crap outta them. Edward death glared him, but didn't win.

"He reeks of human blood." Jasper said, calmly. Alexander sighed.

"Thank you mister obvious, now are you gonna leave or do I have to force you?" He growled out. They all flinched, except Renesseme. She had wondered off a while ago. Bella gasped, noticing she was gone.

"Edward, Renesseme's gone!" She shouted. Alexander was gone now too.

Somewhere where the forest met the city a girl, being beaten by a bunch of others, sat there, bleeding and crying, her tears and blood mixing, causing it to turn pink.

The mixture of the two attracted the vampires. Renesseme ran in front of the girl, glaring at the girls.

"What do you think you're doing?!" She yelled, or growled. The older girls laughed.

"Aww look, you got a kid to protect you, how sad." They spat out. The girl coughed and slowly got up.

"Hey kid, you stay outta this okay?" Renesseme starred at her.

"But-" She began. The girl shook her head and Renesseme stepped to the side. The girl took one step forward and collapsed. Renesseme sighed.

"What an idiot." Renesseme said. The girls laughed and their fallen 'friend' and walked away, still laughing.

**Pause(Edward's P.O.V)**

I followed Renesseme's sent as far as I could. Running as fast as we could. We got there a little bit too late, I guess.

Bella was having a heart attack on the way there. She passed out as she saw Renesseme being grabbed and I didn't know whether to stay and help Bella or so save Renesseme.

"Edward, Jasper and I will stay and help Bella, you go get Renesseme, she's more capable then Bella is, trust me." Alice said, in a calm and collected voice. I nodded.

"Okay. Make sure she didn't hurt herself." I said and set off to find my d..daughter. The journey was a long and-okay I'm exaggerating.

I followed Renesseme's deeper into the forest. Until I found myself in Volturi territory and was surrounded. The smell of human blood had filled the air, I was choking up. There was a wicked laugh.

"Ahhh, Edward Cullen, long time no see-no? Oh wait we've never met have we? I'm Aro. It's been a pleasure."

"EDWARD!" I high-pitched voice yelled. I knew it was Renesseme. I turned to where her voice was coming from. The guy from before was holding her and another girl, a human. I growled.

"Awww is daddy mad?" The guy teased. Aro glared at his fellow Volturi.

"Sorry old man."Laughter grew. Aro growled once and they all stopped.

"Now, follow me or they both die." I shrugged.

"The human means nothing to me, I don't know her, but let go of Renesseme." I said, trying not to growl.

"Okay! I'm hungry anyways." Renesseme grabbed the guy's hair and pulled, hard.

"You can't drink her blood! That's not right! You were a human once too!" She yelled. The girl groaned, signaling that she was waking up. She woke up and starred around.

"Holy crap." She whispered. I almost jumped. Great, another human is going to find out about vampires.

"What the hell! Put me down!" She yelled, pulled the guy's hair as hard as she could and kicked him where it hurt. The guys doubled over and let go of the girls. Renesseme grabbed the girl and ran over to me.

"Hey, kid, what's going on here?" She asked Renesseme. Renesseme shook her head.

"I'll tell you later, this isn't a good time." The girl 'ugh'-ed and looked around, thirsty red eyes starred at her, ready to pounce whenever Aro said to.

She then stopped at me. A confused look. Renesseme looked around.

_'We're surrounded and really out numbered, the right thing to do is grab her and run.'_ Renesseme thought, knowing I could hear it. I nodded, grabbed the girl and Renesseme and ran like my life depended on it.(which it obviously didn't)

The girl was completely confused and when they stopped chasing us.(exactly four hours and fifty-nine minutes later)

I wasn't tired or anything but I stopped. I needed to find Bella, Alice, and Jasper, fast.

**Pause(The Girl's P.O.V)**

What. The. Hell. I was completely confused. First I get knocked out and then I'm being pulled by some guy that looks YOUNGER then me. When the guy stopped for a breath I took the opportunity to walk off, but the little kid stopped me.

"You can't leave they might find you." She said, in her cute and innocent voice. I sighed.

"Well I might as well tell you my name." I said, sitting down, breathing hard. I was tired, hungry, and thirsty. The other two nodded.

"I'm Renesseme." The little kid said. I nodded.

"I'm Edward." The older guy said. I nodded yet again.

"I'm Lolita, pleasure, I guess." They sighed but nodded.

"How do you two know each other?" I was surprised at the answer I got.

"I'm his daughter." Renesseme replied casually. My eyes widened.

"W..What?! How is that possible! He doesn't look a day over eighteen and you're...eight, _they_ couldn't have had a baby when _they _were ten!" I said, jumping up to my feet. Edward chuckled. I sighed.

"Anything really important you have to tell me now Mr. Edward?" I asked. And then I heard a reply I really would like to NOT have heard.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I **don't** own Twilight, the material and character(other them the one's you don't recognize) all belong to Stephanie Meyer.

Summary: Alexander is from the Volturi. He feeds on his "prey", humans, constantly, staying away from other vampires and hunting alone. He could have been a real problem to the human race, until Lolita showed up.

Couple(s): EdwardxBella, JasperxAlice, EmmetxRosalie, OCxOC

OC(s): Lolita and Alexander

**Last time:**

"_Anything really important you have to tell me now Mr. Edward?" I asked. And then I heard a reply I really would like to NOT have heard._

_Reviews:_

blossom2day- 

O.O... very um... good. I WANT MORE!! Please update- I like where you're going with this- but a couple of things- 1.DONT rush the story, It makes it more suspenseful if you let it flow -. 2. Edward and Aro have met before, and Edward would NEVER dare call him old man! lol. 3. Try to make a point to examine where you want this story to go- if you just scribble some things on a piece of paper, usually it doesn't come out too good- NOT SAYING YOU DID THAT BUT- the plot just needs to be a little more... clear I suppose. You don't HAVE to tell us where Alexander went (for example) but you can sort of make it more clear that he left by being more descriptive like- Edward's eyes went wide as he looked back to Alexander who surprisingly wasn't there anymore... Making a character notice the fact that Alexander's gone, just may help us remember it- I know it does for me. It also adds detail because you're describing how the character REACTS to it, which is always good (remember, Edward worries too lol) BUT with all that in mind- I LOVED it and you MUST UPDATE!! Remember that! - Bye!

It Will Be As If I Never Existed-

I'm loving the plot line and I can not wait to read more.

My advise to you is to build up the characters, don't rush this, take your time on it. As a reader, I think we need more information on the main characters, Alexander and Lolita. Oh yeah, i was just wondering, hasn't Aro and Edward met before, New Moon?

Other than this, great start to your fan fiction.

M.

I'd like the thank them They are so helpful, thank you **x3 **_I luv you guys _(as friends .-.) I replied on ff to everyone, so I really don't need to write them here do I? Oh I realize that Edward met Aro before, but I decided to change it a bit.

**Begin(Lolita's P.O.V)**

"I adopted her." Edward said. "I was drunk and I adopted her." I starred at him for a second. Blinking, still completely confused.

"What?" I looked at Renesseme. It really bother me that she was starring at me like I was food. I nodded, accepting the fact that teenage boys get drunk and got up.

"Well, I'll see ya, bye." I walked off into the woods. Renesseme and Edward were arguing as I left.

There was a howl from a distant wolf. I turned to the noise and as soon as I figured it was about ten miles away and turned back to the direction I was heading.

I was face-to-face with a blond boy, about my age, with topaz eyes. I nearly had a heart attack. My heart was pumping really fast, blood rushing in and out of it, I gulped.

A shorter girl behind him started laughing. She had pitch-black hair, with the same colored eyes as the blond boy.

"Alice! That's not funny!" Yet another girl, brown hair and brown eyes, screeched. Two girls, was this guy a pimp or something?! There was a laugh behind me.

"No, fortunately Jasper is NOT a pimp." What? Oh it was Edward and Renesseme. They had come out of the bushed without a sound.

"Did I say that out loud?" I asked. They all nodded. I laughed sheepishly. Alice looked at me.

"Hi. I'm Alice, that's Jasper-"she pointed to the boy"-and that's Bella." I nodded. Alice smiled a toothy grin.

"And what's YOUR name?" She asked, as if implying something.

"Um...I'm Lolita. Nice..to meet you?" I asked. She laughed.

"I'm gonna give you a makeover!" Oh great, I've only known the girl five minutes and I'm already her new project.

"But first, let's get out of the woods." I nodded, personally I would never come to these woods again!

"So Renesseme, where did Edward adopt you?" Alice, Jasper, and Bella's heads turned, they starred at him like he had grown two heads.(Which wasn't impossible I saw it in a freak show once.) Edward starred back at them.

There was an awkward silence.

"In the United States, we came here on vacation with his siblings and new wife." She replied. I smiled.

"Oh, cool, you just got married? To Bella right?" Now everyone starred at me.

"How did you know?" I laughed.

"It's a better chance Jasper and Alice are your siblings because you all have the same color eyes." The sighed in relief.

"Okay?"

--

We where out of the woods soon enough. Back to good ol' Italy. I smiled at them. Renesseme looked up at me.

"Well, I guess I'll see you guys later." We nodded and went our separate ways. I ran home.

"Dad! I'm home!" My father was a broken-hearted man, ever since my mom died when I was twelve. I've been working my butt of since I was old enough.

"Honey...I..I think it's my time." My eyes widened in surprise. Tears were streaming down my cheeks when I saw him. He was pale, lying in bed, and he could barely keep his eyes open.

"D..Dad...y..you can't go!" He smiled gently at me, as if to say 'Don't worry about it'. I starred at him, my vision blurring.

"Honey..I love you...remember that...no matter were your mother and I are, we love you, so...do your best, and watch yourself...not everyone is as safe as they seem." His eyes remained open, but his chest stopped moving up and down, at a slow rate, but it stopped. I shut his eyes.

"I...I love you too dad!" I cried my eyes out until three in the morning. My dad was my last remaining family member. He was probably the nicest person I knew, taught me everything I know.

"Why'd you have to go dad? Why?" I starred at his cold, dead body. Still crying I got up and threw up everything I ate.(No, I'm not a bulimic) My appetite had just gone away.

--

The next day I took a shower and got ready for school, great another wonderful day at school. I had already planned to take some money out of my collage fund to pay for my father's funeral.

When I stepped out of my house I spotted Alice and Bella shopping. Alice saw me and smiled. She waved.

"Hi!" The two of them said. I nodded.

"Hey." I could hear the dread in my voice. They starred at me, a worried look on their faces.

"What's wrong?" Bella asked. I sighed. Trying to fight back tears I replied, stammering.

"M..My f...father died...yesterday." I replied. They looked sorry, as if it were their fault.

"Look, I don't need pity, people die-" I got choked up, the tears streamed my face yet again. Bella smiled sadly. Alice hugged me. The two of them comforted me as much as they could.

I began to breathe hard. "O..Okay I..I think I'll be fine." I smiled, a weak no-hearted smile. The stepped away from me.

"I hope you are, but if you need help, here's our numbers and the address." My eyes lit up. They were so nice.

"Thank you."


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I **don't** own Twilight, the material and character(other them the one's you don't recognize) all belong to Stephanie Meyer.

Summary: Alexander is from the Volturi. He feeds on his "prey", humans, constantly, staying away from other vampires and hunting alone. He could have been a real problem to the human race, until Lolita showed up.

Couple(s): EdwardxBella, JasperxAlice, EmmetxRosalie, OCxOC

OC(s): Lolita and Alexander

**Last time:**

"_I hope you are, but if you need help, here's our numbers and the address." My eyes lit up. They were so nice._

"_Thank you."_

_Reviews:_

blossom2day- 

O.O... - NOW THAT was REALLY GOOD! It was such a great chapter... very  
clear... lots of DETAILS... I loved how you made Lolita's life pan out(like it  
showed just how bad it really was) and I LOVED your use of characterizing!  
GREAT JOB! Now... UPDATE! . THANKS for posting my review and saying you were  
grateful! That was so sweet of you!!

It Will Be As If I Never Existed-

Hey, loved this chapter. It was so sad, i really do feel bad for Lolita. She  
has no one and she's all alone now... Until Alexander comes. Haha.

I was kind of disappointed that Alexander wasn't in the chapter though, i was  
kind of waiting for his part. Haha. No worries. Anyway, i cant wait for the  
next chapter, hopefully theres some Alexander in there somewhere. :P

Oh yeah, thanks for mentioning my review, thats so sweet of you to do so.

Mimi. :D

XxMewLunaxX-

I liked it D it was very good D...yea...

XxLittleFlamingVampiexX-

OMG I FREAKIN LOVED IT! XD Alexander sounds seriously hot OwO and poor  
Lolita TTTT

I'd like the thank them They are so helpful, thank you **x3 **_I luv you guys _(no really, I do .-.) Thanks for the support guys XD I replied on ff to everyone, so I really don't need to write them here do I? Oh I realize that Alexander didn't show up last chapter, but everyone can't always be in every chapter, can they?

**Begin(Lolita's P.O.V)**

We smiled at each other. Until Alice had a 'wonderful' idea. She said that I should skip school and we could go shopping. She decided to give me a make over! I sighed, but agreed, I'd rather not go to school again anyways.

"Fine..But not too girlie okay?" We agreed on that and set off to the shopping center.

**Pause(Alexander's P.O.V)**

I glared as the girl smiled at the imbeciles. How sad, they were vampires but didn't notice me. There was a crack behind me, I turned quickly.

Nothing.

Just the noise of the leaves swishing in the wind, the birds chirping happily as the sunlight covered the tops of the trees.

There was a loud growl. I turned yet again. Oh.

It was just a new born. I starred at it. It eyes glowing red, trying to win the stare down that was impossible to break away from.

He hissed at me, he crouched, ready to pounce. He lunged, I ducked, he hit the person behind me. The person screamed as the vampire fed.

I smirked, happily enjoying the pain brought by the new born. It had been so long since I was happy. I knew I shouldn't be happy for the person's misfortune. But, I couldn't help it, I had been alive so long.

I had watched everyone I loved or held dear to me die. It was a slow eighty-something years as she died. I lost it then, killed every human I came across.

First my parents died, I had expected that, then my best friend, Eric, and finally my girlfriend, Kim, she died at a drive-by shooting in Brooklyn.(Yes Brooklyn,NY)

The new born turned to me. My tears of blood had caught his attention. He stuck his fangs out and lunged at me again. I grabbed him by his hair(man could that thing squirm) and brought him to Aro, then I left, still thinking about the horrible past I had to behold.

When I walked into the sun my pail complexion and blood-red eyes attracted attention. Girls surrounded me after thirty minutes of searching for a victim. I found her yet again.

The girl, from yesterday. She was my victim. Her sorrow could be seen in her aura. It was muddy green. She was self conscience. Hm...this should be fun.

I starred at three guys next to them. The taller one was eying Bella. I sighed. _'Maybe I shouldn't use it, It'll be wasting energy.(haha)' _I thought, but decided to use my power.

The boys were originally going to school, but I decided something else should happen. The tallest guys strut up to Bella.

"Hey babe-UGHH!" The girl kicked him in the wrong place! Ouch. The fell to the floor.

"..." Everyone was silent. She was glaring at the guy on the floor.

"Bye-Bye" She smiled, a smile full of wicked-ness, and hopped over the guy. I laughed so hard at that moment, it caught her attention. The three of them turned to me. She noticed me and walked over, slowly.

If I were a coward I would have ran, but I didn't. I seemed to be frozen in place. As if the time had stopped some how and they were the only ones that moved.

And then it happened. Edward Cullen appeared behind me. He grabbed me and took me to where they were staying.


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I **don't** own Twilight, the material and character(other them the one's you don't recognize) all belong to Stephanie Meyer.

Summary: Alexander is from the Volturi. He feeds on his "prey", humans, constantly, staying away from other vampires and hunting alone. He could have been a real problem to the human race, until Lolita showed up.

Couple(s): EdwardxBella, JasperxAlice, EmmetxRosalie, OCxOC

OC(s): Lolita and Alexander

**Last time:**

_If I were a coward I would have ran, but I didn't. I seemed to be frozen in place. As if the time had stopped some how and they were the only ones that moved. _

_And then it happened. Edward Cullen appeared behind me. He grabbed me and took me to where they were staying._

_Reviews:_

blossom2day- 

ohh!! SO good!! AH- I NEED MORE! YOU MUST update soon! I really am enjoying  
this- you have a great talent Lumina! Thanks for posting my review again. lol,  
it was so very nice of you! Cya soon!

It Will Be As If I Never Existed-

Cool chapter. Yay Alexander was in it!!

Just wondering, what exactly is Alexander's power? Coz i think its  
manipulation but i didn't quite understand what he just did.

M.

Savage-Stiletto-

Oh, the infamous cliffhanger! Don't make us wait too long for an update :(

On your story...I LOVE how you've harmonized humor with drama. They provide a  
delicate balance between the story's light parts and dark parts, which I think  
you've done really well throughout You Make Me Bite.

And your OCs, Lolita and Alexander. I think you did a very good job of  
fleshing them out so far. Alexander's background makes him quite  
interesting...who doesn't like a traumatized anti-hero?

I'd like the thank them They are so helpful, thank you **x3 **_I luv you guys _(no really, I do .-.) Thanks for the support guys XD I replied on ff to everyone, so I really don't need to write them here do I? D Sorry for the late update XD that rhymed

**Begin(Alexander's P.O.V)**

I stared around, pitch black. Suddenly it was light again. Oh. A bag, they had put a bag over my head. Real genius. Renesseme's watching me, huh?

Oooh, the human girl was here. I could smell her delicious blood from all the way up here. I licked my lips and Renesseme starred at me in disgust. I smirked.

"You shouldn't be jealous. Jealousy brings out the worst in everyone." I said, cockily. She growled. After a little while of just glaring at each other foots steps were heard coming up the stairs.

The girl walked into the room.

**Pause(Lolita's P.O.V)**

I walked into the room and smiled. Then I noticed that guy I kicked yesterday.

"Renesseme...why are you the only one here..with him?" My voice almost broke. I mean that guy had almost kidnapped Renesseme and I!

"Don't worry he can't do anything."

All of a sudden everything went at top speed. Before I knew it the guy was holding onto me, horror filled Renesseme's eyes.

"Oh really little miss prissy?" When his breath hit my neck I shuddered. His breath was cold, his body just as cold. His arms were wrapped around me, like a blanket. In spite all the comfort I could have gotten if he were someone else, I screamed.

Bella and Edward rushed in, "What the?" I could see they where having heart attacks. I felt a pain on my neck.

"A-Ahhh!" My first instinct was to grab it but as soon as my hand got there it touched something. His lips.

My eyes widened and fear spread throughout my body.

"W..What is he?!" I shouted, louder then I needed to. The three of them sighed.

"We should have told you before...we're vampires..." I shock was sent through my body as soon as Edward's words hit my ears.

I laughed bitterly, "Yeah right..tell me the truth." The look in their eyes convinced me. Warm tears leaked from my eyes.

"H..How?" Bella shook her head as in 'not now.' I took a deep breath and calmed down a bit. His breath hit my neck again, I shuddered. That went on for a while until the time froze.

No one could move. A figure removed his arms from around me and moved me to my rightful spot next to Renesseme.

"Honey, I'm sorry." The figure left, from my sight and everything moved again. His eyes widened he was obviously surprised. Edward crouched and was ready to pounce.

I tried to move, but nothing. I was stuck in one position. My arms moved, stiffly at first but then straighted themselves out. Then my feet, and finally I was in the arms of the guy again, but on my own will.

"What the hell?! Why can't I control my own body?" I wanted to glare at him. He chuckled.

"Manipulation. That is my specialty." I shuddered, apparently he had let go.

**Pause(Alexander's P.O.V)**

She shuddered and an excited shock rushed through me. For once I was confused. I wasn't a hormone crazed teenage boy anymore, why was this happening? Sure I was a teenage boy, but I'm part of the living dead! Oh great, what's next, pimples?

"So, we should leave now, no?" I smirked as she shivered. I could see her starting to cry. I shook my head, a long time ago I would never have been doing this. I would be drinking animal blood with a bunch of vegetarians. Heh, too bad for that.

I quickly ran out the door. Still holding the girl in my arms. When I jumped down the stairs everything froze yet again, in the middle of the jump. The figure grabbed the girl, and let time fly again. I landed on my feet.

"Lolita, baby, I love you, I'm so sorry for leaving your father, I'll help you out as much as I can, I promise." And the figure was gone.

Lolita was dropped gently on her feet at the top of the stairs. I climbed up fast and cornered her.

"Aww that's so sweet, too bad." Her neck was out in the open. I moved in closer, bore my fangs and was ready to bite. But I stopped. The figure didn't stop me.** I** stopped me.

Her face was filled with horror, and it reminded me of Kim. I shook my head, I can't let my emotions get the best of me. Tears streaked her face, her clear blue eyes were filled with confusion. I sighed, noticing she was starring straight at me.

"Why?" Her voice came out weak and fragile.

"Shut up." I glared at her, but her eyes never moved from mine.

"Why? Why did you become who you are?" I can't take it anymore, this girl is so weird. I glared at her one more time. Then I saw it. Pity. She was pitying me!

"Ughhh! Stop that! Stop looking at me like that!" And I left, just like that.


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I **don't** own Twilight, the material and character(other the the ones you don't recognize) all belong to Stephanie Meyer.

Summary: Alexander is from the Volturi. He feeds on his "prey", humans, constantly, staying away from other vampires and hunting alone. He could have been a real problem to the human race, until Lolita showed up.

Couple(s): EdwardxBella, JasperxAlice, EmmetxRosalie, OCxOC, RenessemexJacob

OC(s): Lolita and Alexander

**Last time:**

"_Why? Why did you become who you are?" I can't take it anymore, this girl is so weird. I glared at her one more time. Then I saw it. Pity. She was pitying me! _

"_Ughhh! Stop that! Stop looking at me like that!" And I left, just like that._

_Reviews:_

blossom2day- 

Loved it~ it was really good! Who was the "figure" though...? I wonder... but  
I guess you can't tell me that... hump... Ok well I liked it a lot and I REALLY  
want you to update- the details in this were very good and you are just  
getting better with each chapter! A bit unclear in the middle... but I guess I  
basically understand what happened. ^-^ UPDATE SOON!

It Will Be As If I Never Existed-

A little late reviewing but anyway, is Alexander ever going to return? Haha.  
I cant wait to read whats going to happen next.

M. =)

Savage-Stiletto-

Yes! Alexander and Lolita already have chemistry together ^_^. Great start to  
their relationship. I was expecting more of a Bella/Edward thing going on, but  
Alex and Lolita have turned out to be completely different. Once again, I  
adore Alex's tormented personality; it suits him very well as a "cannibalistic  
vampire". The last part was rather confusing...the figure seemed to appear out  
of nowhere, and he appeared to be friendly with Lolita, so why did he leave  
her in the hands of a bloodthirsty vampire when he could have saved her? I  
hope you'll answer these questions in your next update or two!

Looking forward to the next chapter,  
SS

Well, everyone's questions about the "figure" won't be answered just yet, but you'll all find out in time. ^-^ I finished Breaking Dawn, but I'm not going to use exactly the same story plot.

**Begin(Lolita's P.O.V)**

I dropped to my knees, my tears flowing down to my chin and then dropping to the floor.

Drip. Drop. Drip. Drop.

The sound pounded against my ears like my heart against my ribcage. I gasped as someone's hands touched my shoulders. As I moved away I tried getting up, but my knees clanked together and I fell to the floor again.

I was shaking all over, afraid for my life I pondered the many questions in my head at the moment.

_Why did this happen to me? Why ME?_

_What's going to happen to me now that I know the Cullen's secret?_

_Why did he stop?_

_Who was he?!_

_And who was that person who saved me, why did he/she leave me in **his** hands after helping me that much?_

Again, the person grabbed my shoulders. I wanted to just look up and yell at him/her to get away from me, but I couldn't.

I had befriended them, even if I said I wanted them to leave me alone, which I don't, I wouldn't be able to bear it. They were my first friends and I didn't want them to leave.

I figured that the first question I wouldn't be able to find out, so I would find the answer to the second one. I looked up.

Renesseme! I wanted to seem happy, but my tears kept flowing. She looked down at me, in wonder. My gazed moved from her to the floor.

"How...How did you do that?" She seemed amazed. I shrugged.

"I-It's not anything big, he's an egotistic maniac." I was unsure of myself, unsure of the world, everything was a lie.

People trusted science too much. Vampires exist, so why can't the tooth fairy, or Santa Claus? There has to be a logical explanation.

Then she laughed, a cute, perfect-toned laugh that no _human_ could pull off. I stared at her bitterly.

"What's so funny, Renesseme? I don't find anything funny about this! I don't think you should be lau-" I was cut off again by her laughing, harder it seemed this time.

"You're so funny, humans always think they know everything, the truth is, they know very little." She laughed out.

Her hand stretched out, touched my face and I saw it. The whole thing, Renesseme's birth and everything she had gone through this whole time, up to now. When she stepped away I stared, for what it seemed forever we just stared, until I blinked.

I sighed, " please, tell me Renesseme, what's going to happen to me," I asked, almost out of the blue. She smiled kindly, it lit up the hall.

"Nothing, you're going to be fine, and we must go back to Forks. You'll probably stop being chased by him, because you won't have any future information on me, so enjoy life to the fullest, I know I will." I wanted to hug her just then, but I didn't. I got up, fixed myself up in an imaginary mirror and smiled weakly at her.

"Good bye Renesseme." She smiled back.

"We'll see each other in the future." Alice said, coming out of know where(with Jasper by her side). I nearly jumped out of my skin.

I guess I should believe that, I mean I've believed all this, haven't I. There was a low chuckle, Bella and Edward came out of a door near me.

"Yeah, Alice is something, isn't she?" Edward started, then Bella finished. "Alice is someone to believe in about the future."

I sighed and stared at them. Their topaz eyes glistened, as the light reflected off of them. That was probably the most lively thing about them, their eyes(and Alice's personality). I couldn't help but smile.

"Good bye, I'll miss you all." My cheeks reddened as these words came out, and yet again tears where rolling down my cheeks, onto my chin and hit the floor.

Alice, Bella, and Renesseme hugged me good bye and I waved good bye to Edward and Jasper. Trying as hard as I could to not cry I left their house and walked to wherever life would take me.

**End.**

No, that is not the end of the story, trust me, so review and I will update.


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: I **don't** own Twilight, the material and characters(other then the ones you don't recognize) all belong to Stephanie Meyer.

Summary: Alexander is from the Volturi. He feeds on his "prey", humans, constantly, staying away from other vampires and hunting alone. He could have been a real problem to the human race, until Lolita showed up.

Couple(s): EdwardxBella, JasperxAlice, EmmetxRosalie, OCxOC, RenessemexJacob

OC(s): Lolita and Alexander

**Last time:**

"_Good bye, I'll miss you all." My cheeks reddened as these words came out, and yet again tears where rolling down my cheeks, onto my chin and hit the floor. _

_Alice, Bella, and Renesseme hugged me good bye and I waved good bye to Edward and Jasper. Trying as hard as I could to not cry I left their house and walked to wherever life would take me._

_Reviews:_

blossom2day- 

well, well, well, I'm so impressed! hehe- no seriously I am! I really enjoyed  
that- it was very detailed, very clear... everything just seemed to fit. I  
really hope you keep this up- you have such a knack for this! Thanks for  
posting my review again- that's really cool of you! I'll be waiting for you to  
update- cya!

It Will Be As If I Never Existed-

Omg, i was freaking out thinking that it was the end of the fanfiction. Haha.  
That is until i read the last sentence. Anyway, great chapter, cant wait for  
the next one.

M. :D

Savage-Stiletto-

Your writing has really improved since the last time! Chapter 5 flowed very  
nicely, and Lolita's POV is an intriguing one. Most fanfics don't really focus  
on humans so it's refreshing to read how people in turn regard the  
so-very-perfect vampires (besides terror and fear, of course)I hope you'll  
write more in her perspective. (She reminds me of Bella. Was that  
intentional?)

Moving on from there...you got Renesseme down pat! Her wisdom is awesome yet  
I can imagine a person getting very annoyed because of it. (I know I would,  
lol.)

I wonder how Alex is doing...

Awaiting the next update,  
SS

Well, everyone's questions about the "figure" won't be answered just yet, but you'll all find out in time.(I had do say this again) ^-^ Maybe in a chapter or two. I realize I've been spelling Nessie's name wrong, and for the sake of S.M. I'm sorry, but my computer will now auto fix it that way so... ^^;

**Begin(Lolita's P.O.V)**

It's been three years....three long years since the last time I saw the Cullens. I went to the Fashion Institute of Technology(an arts school in New York) and found myself a boyfriend(finally) since then.

He's so sweet. His name is Paul, he's about five foot nine, with the prettiest chocolate brown eyes in the world. His hair is messy, it sticks out in all directions. Paul's tan and happy-go-lucky, with the brightest smile I have ever seen.

I'd changed a lot since then appearance-wise. Instead of the long "flow-y" black hair I had before, my hair is now short and my bangs are being held to the side by two clips.

My eyes are still the same as before, pale blue. I still have a heart-shaped face with baby fat, Paul says I have a twelve year olds head but a twenty-five year olds body. Ha ha, not funny.

"Hey Lolita!" Paul's warm arms wrapped around my shoulders, hugging me from behind. I laughed.

"Hey." He kissed my forehead, causing me to turn completely red. Paul chuckled.

"So, where are we going again?" He asked, in an innocent way, I knew he was kidding around.

"We're going to Forks,Washington, why?"

He shrugged, "I dunno, that place sounds familiar." He said, wondering where he'd heard it.

I sighed and continued dawning. I have to illustrate an exact copy of Paul Cezannes work. Paul looked over my shoulder.

"It's coming out great!" He encouraged. I smiled. Paul was also an art student, but majored in a different field then I did, he does computer animation, I major in illustration.

"Thanks." I whispered, still concentrating.

He stepped into the car and I did the same. I put my seat belt on at the exact time he did. The engine roared as he started the car. We drove toward Washington.

After six hours of driving Paul parked the car in front of a hotel. I got out and looked around. Sure was gloomy here.

"Lolita, this place is weird. I like it!" Paul will be Paul. I laughed to myself until I saw someone-Edward!

"Edward!" His head turned almost immediately. The lady standing next to him turned too, and I figured out it was Bella. She smiled, a wide white smile.

"Lolita!" I smiled back and hugged her.

"Hey Bella. Where're Nessie and Alice?" I asked, until Paul's arms wrapped around my waist.

"Oh, sorry, Edward n' Bella, this is Paul. Paul this is Edward n' Bella." Paul smiled at them, but his smile was holding something back. Edward stared at Paul intensely.

"Hi! Oh Renesseme and Alice are over there, with Jacob and Jasper." Bella smiled. I stared at her, confused.

"Oh, Jacob is Renesseme's boyfriend, and you know Jasper." I nodded, now remember my friend's secret.

Alice looked my way and smiled. She pointed me out to Renesseme. They waved. Renesseme's boyfriend turned around and stared at me, smiling the same was Paul does. Jasper waved too. I waved back. The four of them walked over.

"See, I told you we'd meet again." I laughed and nodded.

"So, you guys live here?" They nodded.

"Oh Paul, did you get our room?" He nodded.

"Okay cool, so anyway, it's good to see you guys, but we've got to go." I said, smiling at them big. They smiled back.

"Oh, okay, well, we'll see you, hey- how 'bout you come over some time? It'll be fun!" Alice smiled. I laughed at her and nodded.

"Yeah, plus I have to tell you guys something." Paul and I turned to go into the hotel.

"I'll call you and give you directions, okay?" Bella said. I nodded my head, my smile kept growing. As soon as we were at the hotel Paul grabbed my hand and ran up the stairs. I giggled.

"Paul! What's gotten into you?" He turned to me.

"I'm just so happy! I can't wait!"

"Wait? You can't wait about what?" I asked, completely confused.

"I can't wait to get to know your friends, it'll be great!" My eyes widened and I hugged him.

"Paul, it makes me so happy to hear you say that!" He looked at me, his chocolate eyes bore through mine.

I began to unknowingly leaning forward.

Our lips touched, his arms wrapped around me and the kiss became passionate.

**Pause(_Meanwhile_ Alexander's P.O.V)**

I walked around until I noticed her. That girl from Italy. What was her name

Um..

Loni...

Lily...

Lola...

Lolita? Yeah it was Lolita! That girl was..interesting.

She spotted the Cullens and chatted with them for a bit then left off with the male. I stalked after them, until the locked lips. I 'bleh-ed' silently in disgust and left.


End file.
